The Return
by Mercury589
Summary: The Magic Knights return to Cephiro after being gone for a couple of years.


Disclaimer: I own none of these charcters. I also have no money so don't sue me.  
  
I haven't finished watching the 2nd season yet so I am pretending for this story that none of it has happened, but I will be using characters from the second season.  
  
It had been 4 years since they had disappeared from Tokyo Tower and saved a fairy tale land called "Cephiro" and somehow mysteriously they made it back without a moment passing. They all wondered how they had made it back and believed it was because either the princess Emeruade made one last wish before she died or they had completed their mission they had been transported back. Their mission had turned out to be to after they had defeated Zagato to kill Princess Emeruade, which they regretted. After they had gotten out of college they had purchase a house to live in all together. Something interesting happened a week after they moved in.  
  
It was a day just like any other day there was nothing to signify that anything interesting would happen. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Hikaru shouted as she ran down the stairs toward the door at 8 in the morning. "How can she have so much energy?" asked Umi as she heard Hikaru shout and run down the stairs to get the door. "She does seem to have a boundless amount of energy." Replied Fuu. At this moment in time Umi was the president of her father's company, which he had handed over to her after she had gotten out of college. Fuu was a professor at the local college. Hikaru was the local animal doctor, she just loved animals so much. When Hikaru opened the door she got the biggest surprise in her life, there on the doorstep was a little baby girl. "Umi! Fuu!" she cried when she saw the little bundle of joy. Umi and Fuu thinking it was life theating ran to the door only to see Hikaru holding a little baby girl in her arms. "Whom's do you think it is?" asked Fuu seeing that there was no note mentioning the mother's name or anything. Umi replied,"I don't know, but we should call the police." Called the police they did, but no one had reported a missing baby so the police suggested that they take it to the orphan's home. Three couldn't bare sending the poor little baby to the orphan's home so they decided to adopt it. They signed all the papers and when it came time to choose a name for her they all had one name on their minds and that was Emeruade.  
  
Another 4 years later, little Emeruade had turned six just last week, another surprise awaited them. None of the girls had meet any guys that they had even come close to marrying, so all of them were unmarried and living in the same house as they had four years ago when they had found little Emeruade on their doorstep. Since then they had felt that this house must be lucky, because of all the good things that seemed to happen in it. Fuu and Umi had day care centers at their work places and Hikaru had a sectary whom didn't mind watching Emeruade whom played with the animals that were going home, so they didn't have to worry about whom would watch Emeruade.  
  
Today it was just like all the other days basically, little Emeruade was outside playing with the puppy Cephiro they had bought for her on her first birthday. The mail truck came up to the house and put letters and a rather large package in the mailbox and then left to go to the next mailbox. Emeruade ran back to the fornt door and asked,"Mama Fuu, can I get the mail?" Fuu (whom had just gotten home with Emeruade from the college) replied,"Sure." So little Emeruade ran up to the mail box with Cephiro trailing along and reached up to the mail box which was just beyond her reach luckly Umi and Hikaru drove up. Emeruade seeing them stopped what she was doing and ran up and hugged them saying,"Mama Umi. Mama Hikari." In the background you could hear Cephiro barking. Hikaru laughed as she lifted Emeruade up and spun her around.  
  
As they were walking over to the fornt door Emeruade cried,"Wait the mail." "Umi take her inside. I'll get the mail." Hikaru said and walked over the mail box reached in and took out the envelopes and the large packaged. She looked down at the large package and thought *I wonder who this is for?* When she looked down to see it was addressed to all three of the adults, it was from a company called Cephiro Inc. She walked up to the front door and walked in. As she reached the kitchen where everyone was she called,"We got a packaged from a Cephiro Inc." "Whom is it for?" Fuu asked. "It says here it is for Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru."Hikaru replied. Umi reached into one of the cabinets on the top (which couldn't be reached by Emeruade) and drew out a knife and said,"Well, let's open it." and started opening it. When it was opened they, all three (Emeruade was on the floor playing with Cephiro), looked down and gasped for in the box was............. 


End file.
